Through the well
by elvinmaiden
Summary: Song fic to Again by Jeremiah Freed. Kagome and Inuyasha share their feelings about each other. r&r. tell me if I should write a sequel.


Through the well  
  
A song fic to again by Jeremiah Freed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Jeremiah Freed. My life sucks. The only thing I own is a guy I like to call my boyfriend.  
  
Authors note: This is my first. I am not a talented writer and I never said I was. Constructive criticism only. I will only write more stories if I get positive reviews.  
  
Bold= lyrics ""= speech obviously '' = thought  
  
She walks through an open door, that shuts and locks behind, she's in something new, when everything's the same, you can't tell when to change, but I think I do  
  
Kagome jumped into the well into the feudal era. It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the baby blue sky. As she climbed out of the well all she could think about was he. He seemed to consume her mind. His face, his gold eyes, his body. He was so sexy in so many ways. She couldn't be thinking about him. Not now. She couldn't let him know how she felt. Who knows what would happen. She knew he didn't return her feelings. He loved Kikyo.  
  
And please if you know don't tell me, and please if you know don't tell me  
  
Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree. He wondered is she would come back. He loved her lore then words could say. But how could he tell her? How would she respond? Why the hell would she love a hanyou like him? What about Kikyo? Now that he thought about it, he never loved Kikyo. It wasn't love. It was more the common feeling of loneliness and understanding. Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He was going to change. He was going to tell her.  
  
'Cause I know that it's the same, when they all come back again, you think I'd know by now, And I know it's in the plan, when my heart is in my hands again  
  
"Kagome! You're back!", Shippo cried as he leaped into her arms. "I'm glad you're back!'. Miroku and Sango rushed over to join them. "Kagome. You should go see Inuyasha. He's been pouting in that tree sine you left." Sango said. Miroku just nodded. A worried face came over Kagome.  
  
She found him in the tree just like Sango had said. She stood there looking up at him. She didn't know what to say. She also didn't want to be the first one to speak.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her. He instantly remembered why he loved her. Her raven black hair, her brown eyes, her gorgeous smile. He then thought of Kikyo. He pushed the dead miko out of his head. For good this time.  
  
"What do you want wench?!" he instantly growled. He wished he could've taken it back. His attempt to change wasn't working. He saw her worried stare turned to a hurt look.  
  
She just stared. She couldn't reply. He jumped from the slowly moving closer to her. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. She could feel herself blush. "I need to tell you something," he finally said. 'Here it comes,' she thought, 'he's going to tell me he never wants to see me and to go back to my own time once all the shards are collected.'  
  
He couldn't help himself. He lost control. He did what he wanted to do for as long as he knew her. He kissed her. It wasn't a short peck. It was a deep, passionate, long kiss.  
  
' Is he kissing me?' was one of the many thoughts in her head. She was thrown off her guard. She was expecting the complete opposite. She finally broke away for air.  
  
Then he did it. He said it. Those simple three small words she was longer to hear for so long. "Kagome, I love you". "I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
They walked together and shared a smile, felling only doubt at first, you  
know it just gets worse, finding more reasons to stay, but they all get  
washed away out of her mind  
  
She couldn't believe he had said it. It was a new Inuyasha. A side she has never seen before. All she could think of was how she was going to stay in the feudal era forever with him.  
  
And please if you know don't tell me, and please if you know don't tell me.  
  
'Cause I know that it's the same, when they all come back again, you think I'd know by now, And I know it's in the plan, when my heart is in my hands again  
  
My heart is in my hands again... 


End file.
